Eat (command)
about to Devour a Cactuar.]] Eat , also known as Devour, is a recurring ability in the series. The user swallows a weakened opponent whole, treating them as being removed from the battle, and sometimes granting the eater some sort of benefit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII Devour is a command ability in which the party member attempts to eat an enemy. The ability can be learned from the Guardian Force Eden and taught to any GF via the Hungry Cookpot item. Mechanics Depending on the particular enemy and its level, the character may gain stats, recover/lose HP, or be inflicted with negative status effects. A successful Devour can be rare, especially in regards to stat-raising effects. It is recommended an enemy be weakened before attempting Devour. With Devour, it is possible (although extremely time-consuming) to max nearly all stats. If successful, Devour will earn the player only AP and no EXP. Human enemies, robotic enemies, and bosses (with the exception of Rinoa during the Adel battle) cannot be devoured. In a comical fashion, when a Devour attempt is made, the vision is censored and the screen will change to pictures of snapdragons, an ocean, or a green field. The background music will also stop temporarily. If the Devour attempt is successful, the player will hear the sound effect of something being eaten. If it fails, the player will hear a buzzer. Afterward, comments will be made on screen displaying the effect of the Devour ability. If the target's HP is greater than the user's HP, Devour will fail and the target takes 8 damage. Otherwise, Devour follows the following formula: : Devour \% = 100 * ((AttackerHP - TargetHP) / AttackerHP) Comments Enemies that grant stat boosts The list of enemies that grant stat boosts when eaten. All enemies must be above level 30. *HP: Ruby Dragon or Rinoa, during Adel battle (ends in a Game Over) *Strength: T-Rexaur *Magic: Behemoth *Vitality: Adamantoise *Spirit: Malboro *Speed: PuPu (if the player Devours PuPu, they can't get his card). Final Fantasy IX Eat is Quina Quen's ability, and the method by which s/he learns Blue Magic. Eat removes an enemy from battle if their health is 25% or fewer of its maximum value, and if it is an enemy Quina can learn a Blue Magic spell from, s/he will learn it. Eating subsequent enemies will not affect Quina's magic. In Trance Quina's ability changes to Cook, which has the same effect but works on enemies at 50% or fewer HP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Eat is the default Soul Break for Quina. It deals damage to one target with a slight chance to KO the target. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Quina's card has Eat as its special ability, usable for two Water CP and discarding another Quina card. The player can select an opponent's Forward that has received damage, and Breaks it if it has an ability or special ability. Gallery FFVIII Devour 1.png|"Censor" screen shown during Devour in ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Devour 2.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' censor screen. FFVIII Devour 3.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' censor screen. FFIX Eat Command.png|Eat in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Cook.png|Cook in Final Fantasy IX. Eat FFIX.png|Successful Eat attempt in Final Fantasy IX. Eat fail.png|Failed Eat attempt in Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Eat.png|Mimic using Eat in Final Fantasy IX. Cook-FFIX.png|Quina using the Trance command "Cook" in Final Fantasy IX. FFRK Eat Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Quina Eat Soul Break.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Recurring command abilities